Menanti Kepergian
by Razen Kukang Unyu
Summary: Apa yang dirasakan saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang berkesan dramatis, melainkan sesuatu yang abstrak. Tepat di depan matanya, Yuuto mengantar kepergian ayahnya sekali lagi.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kazuki Takahashi, Shin Yoshida & Naohito Miyoshi.**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friend-Ship.**_

 _ **Main Chara:**_ **Yuuto** _ **.**_

 _ **Crossover: Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL & Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, slight Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Fanon, typo, WAFF, some mistakes EYD.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Sesuaikan fanfic saya sebelumnya. Ryouga dan Yuuto adalah ayah dan anak.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Menanti Kepergian**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Hari ini dingin."

Ryouga mengeratkan long coat-nya, mencoba menghalau hawa dingin angin malam yang terus-menerus berhembus. Hari sudah mulai larut, kereta yang ditunggu masih belum tiba. Di tengah malam yang sedingin ini, jauh lebih nyaman mendekam diri dalam selimut hangat di atas kasur empuk dengan bantal guling. Atau duduk dalam kotatsu, menghirup secangkir coklat panas atau teh hijau dan buah jeruk. Apa lagi yang kurang dari itu?

"Sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin, wajar jika semakin dingin."

Helaian indigo disibak ke belakang, memamerkan sepasang permata onyx kembar tajam nan dalam. Yuuto tak akan bohong jika ia juga merasa dingin, syal rajut berwarna biru malam yang membalut lehernya mungkin masih kurang cukup untuk menghalangi suhu udara yang rendah.

"Kotatsu di rumahmu sudah diperbaiki, 'kan?" Ryouga melirik Yuuto yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Satu anggukan menjadi jawaban, tak berminat menjawab dalam bentuk verbal. Toh, yang penting sang ayah mengerti.

"Meski tidak senyaman mansion, kuakui apartemen yang kamu pilih aga—Eh, cukup bagus." Ryouga berkomentar, diikuti hembusan napas panjang yang menerpa kedua telapak tangannya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa dingin.

"Tak usah malu-malu. Bilang saja apartemenku nyaman. Ayah tidur sangat nyenyak selama satu minggu ini di kamar." Suara kekeh geli putra tunggalnya mengusik Ryouga.

"Tsk, jangan bicara ngawur." Ryouga mengacak rambutnya gusar.

Kekeh tawa berubah menjadi tawa renyah.

Suasana di antara mereka berjalan hangat, tak ada pembatas selama mereka bercengkrama. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang berada di stasiun selain mereka, menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan tiba beberapa menit lagi. Apa lagi yang kurang? Minuman panas? Oh, tidak, mereka sudah menikmati sekaleng kopi panas yang dibeli saat berjalan ke stasiun.

Salahkan saja alam yang tak ada bosan-bosannya meniupkan angin malam yang bersuhu rendah.

Ryouga menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang tersedia, menyamankan diri. Dingin-dingin begini sungguh sangat membuatnya mengantuk, ingin rasanya pria dewasa itu menimpakan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk di kamarnya yang penuh barang-barang bertema hiu.

"Oi, Yuuto."

Yuuto menoleh, "Ya?"

Ryouga melirik Yuuto dari sudut matanya.

"Boleh Ayah meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Yuuto mengerjap tiga kali. Apa tidak salah? Tumben sekali ayahnya bertanya lebih dulu sebelum menginginkan sesuatu darinya, malah lebih sering memerintah tanpa peduli sebab-akibat. Kecuali ...

"Er ..., tentu. Apa yang Ayah inginkan?"

"Bernyanyilah."

Apa?

Yuuto sudah yakin pasti telinganya dibersihkan rutin dan bahkan memakai alkohol untuk bagian luar telinga agar kumannya ikut hilang.

"Tunggu ..., apa? Bernyanyi?"

Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban.

Yuuto mematung, mencoba mencerna kalimat ayahnya. Tidak, ini bukanlah sebuah perintah. Jika berupa perintah, Yuuto bisa saja menolak. Walau tak separah adik sepupunya dalam menolak perintah orangtua. Yuuto memalingkan wajahnya, mengarahkan pandangan pada rel yang berada tepat di depannya.

Keheningan terjadi selama beberapa detik. Baik Ryouga maupun Yuuto tak ada yang saling membuat suara. Ryouga terus menunggu reaksi yang akan diberikan putranya, sedangkan Yuuto sendiri tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Entah apa alasan Ryouga meminta Yuuto bernyanyi, tak pula menyebut lagu apa yang harus dinyanyikan oleh Yuuto. Hanya satu kalimat sepele, tetapi bagaimana Yuuto harus melakukannya? Yuuto hampir tak pernah bernyanyi, mendengarkan lagu atau memainkan alat musik klasik hanyalah rutinitas sesekali yang dilakukan oleh Yuuto.

Apa lagu yang harus dinyanyikannya?

Angin berhembus sekali lagi. Sepasang onyx menutup. Oral terbuka.

 _ **Jika dunia ini tak ada habisnya  
Bukti itu ada di dadaku  
Jika kita dibanjiri air mata  
Marilah kita tertawa**_

 _ **Ada ungkapan yang mengukir  
Di dada ini pada kenyataan  
Di dalam hati ini terdapat**_

 _ **Bunga tanpa nama  
Yang bersuara  
Suatu tempat itu  
Akhirnya kutemukan**_

 _ **Bangun dari mimpi ini  
Menuju masa depan  
Menggenggam, melepas  
Mengulang, dan mencari lagi**_

 _ **Melukiskan kegelapan ini  
Dengan perasaan yang berwarna  
Ingatan, ikatan, dan harapan  
Bersama-sama**_

 _ **Kita hubungkan  
Untuk mewarnai  
Masa depan**_

Kereta tiba tepat ketika lagu telah usai dinyanyikan. Sepasang onyx terbuka kembali, diiringi empunya yang berdiri, tuk mengantar pergi sang ayah.

"Kapan Ayah akan mengunjungiku lagi ...?"

Ryouga nyaris saja menapak memasuki kereta, suara putranya terdengar parau, sedikit berbisik menahan tangis. Terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik merengkuh tubuh sang anak ke dalam dekapan, menenangkan. Tas berisi pakaian tak dihiraukan, tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Waktu tak akan berhenti, terus berjalan. Baik Ryouga maupun Yuuto, tak ada yang memiliki kuasa untuk menghentikan waktu.

"Dalam waktu dekat, Yuuto. Anak Ayah kuat, 'kan?"

Apa yang Ryouga katakan? Pertanyaan, kah? Atau pernyataan? Tidakkah Ryouga menyadari ucapannya menghalangi keinginan egois Yuuto secara sepihak? Haruskah keegoisan Yuuto dihapuskan? Tak bisakah Yuuto menyuarakannya barang sekali saja? Tidak, tidak, singkirkan pikiran itu. Jangan bersikap demikian, Yuuto. Kau tak ingin rasa perihnya bertambah, bukan?

"Ya ..., tentu saja, Ayah. Aku sudah _terlalu_ terbiasa dikunjungi sesekali ..."

Yuuto tak ada niatan menjawab, ia hanya bermonolog. Namun Ryouga tak menganggapnya demikian.

[Perhatian, kereta akan segera berangkat. Mohon secepatnya memasuki gerbong.]

Ibarat mendapat teguran, ayah dan anak tersebut melepas pelukan masing-masing. Sudah waktunya bagi Ryouga untuk memasuki gerbong kereta menuju _Heartland City_ , meninggalkan _Maiami City_.

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di atas helaian indigo.

"Jaga dirimu, Nak."

Itulah yang terakhir didengar Yuuto sebelum sang ayah memasuki gerbong, diiringi tertutupnya gerbong tersebut. Kali ini, pembatas sungguhan muncul di antara mereka. Yuuto mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, ingin rasanya diremukkan penghalang tersebut.

Waktu kembali berjalan, sama halnya kereta yang mulai melaju meninggalkan stasiun. Dari balik kaca, Yuuto dapat melihat lambaian tangan Ryouga. Tak berminat mengejar kereta sampai batas stasiun, Yuuto tetap bergeming di tempat menyaksikan kepergian Ryouga.

Salahkah? Pemuda berponi indigo tersebut hanya ingin menahan diri, tak rela sang ayah melihat lelehan mutiara bening yang mulai mengalir pada parasnya. Sekalipun rambutnya sudah menutupi sebagian wajahnya, bukan berarti angin tak mau ikut campur menyibak helaian rambutnya, bukan?

Satu per satu, mereka yang juga mengantar kepergian kerabat masing-masing layaknya Yuuto mulai berlalu pergi meninggalkan stasiun. Akankah Yuuto tetap mematung di tempat? Itu pertanyaan bodoh. Pemuda itu hanya akan diterjang angin malam yang suhunya semakin rendah. Yuuto masih punya akal sehat. Sebelum stasiun benar-benar tinggal dirinya seorang diri, Yuuto bergegas melangkah pergi.

Suasana di luar stasiun tak jauh berbeda dengan di dalam, perbedaan yang paling mendominasi bagi Yuuto adalah suhunya yang terasa jauh lebih rendah. Mungkinkah faktor karena dirinya berada di tempat terbuka?

"Sepertinya salju akan turun beberapa hari lagi." Sekali lagi, Yuuto bermonolog. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sungguh ia tak bisa menjelaskan seberapa dingin hawa yang dirasakannya. Kakinya terus melangkah, menapaki jalan trotoar yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang pekerja selain dirinya, kemungkinan mereka para karyawan kantor yang kerja lembur.

Jika Yuuto boleh menebak, pasti beberapa di antara mereka akan pergi ke _nightclub_ , berfoya-foya dengan para wanita profesional dan minuman keras. _Well_ , itu pasti, 'kan? Meski Yuuto sangat berharap terkaannya salah. Jauh lebih baik jika mereka semua adalah kepala keluarga yang bergegas pulang untuk menemui keluarga tercinta, terutama oleh istri yang sedang menanti di kediaman masing-masing.

Sederhana sekali.

Sekali lagi, Yuuto benar-benar takjub jika terkaannya salah.

TINN!

Tak butuh suara klakson yang kedua kalinya untuk membuat Yuuto tersentak kaget. Telinga pemuda itu berdenging, spontan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ingin sudah menoleh demi memaki seseorang yang seenaknya membunyikan klakson sekeras itu di dekatnya, tak tahukah pikirannya sedang suntuk sekarang ini?

"Hei, Bodoh, sedang apa kamu di situ? Cepat masuk."

Senyum miring dipertontonkan. Poni pirang dan rambut berwarna biru. Ada dua buah motor. Salah satunya dinaiki dua orang. Yuuto tertegun.

"Yuuto, ayo naik. Kamu yang menyetir, ya. Kami datang menjemput." Satu lagi suara menegur. Mau tak mau menarik paksa akal sehat Yuuto agar kembali pada empunya.

"Kalian bertiga ..." Yuuto mendesis tak percaya.

Yang dibonceng, tersenyum. "Cepatlah, hari akan semakin dingin."

"Yuuya, Yuugo, dan Yuuri ...?"

Senyum miring terganti menjadi senyum mengejek, "Kasihan, anak Papi. Saking sedihnya, kejeniusannya menghilang. Perlu diseret ke toko buku dan lempar buku sastra agar sintingnya muncul?" tawar Yuugo.

Jitakan menjadi jawaban. Diiringi tawa gelak Yuuri dan Yuuya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ : Bahasanya aneh, ya? Ya, itu disengaja. Karena ... fic ini bertujuan untuk menunjukkan sisi rapuh dan perasaan berkecamuk yang dirasakan oleh Yuuto. Oke, saya akui, kesannya seolah-olah Yuuto itu tidak kuat hanya karena berpisah dengan orangtua. Tidak, bukan itu yang ingin saya dominasikan. Dari sudut pandang saya, gaya bahasa yang mendramatis itu kurang _ngena_ ketimbang gaya bahasa yang seperti ini. Intinya, kesedihan seseorang yang dideskripsikan secara abstrak akan lebih _ngena_ jika dari sudut pandang saya. Kesedihan ada kalanya tak bisa dijelaskan keseluruhan, itu faktanya. Jika kesedihan sebegitu sederhana, bagaimana mungkin orang bisa depresi karena merasa sedih apapun alasannya?

Oh, ini kejadian nyata. Saya alami sendiri, perbedaannya kejadian tersebut saya alami di pagi hari. Mengenai lagu ..., itu lirik terjemahan yang beberapanya saya ubah sedemikian mungkin agar mudah dinyanyikan. Ya, saya suka menyanyikan lagu Anime yang diterjemahkan ketimbang versi aslinya.

 _ **Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Ending 5 Plastic Tree - Future**_

Mohon maaf apabila cerita ini susah dimengerti, saya tak bermaksud demikian.


End file.
